Conventionally, container for a rod-like cosmetics such as a lip stick is provided therein with a helical dispensing mechanism whereby the rod-like cosmetic is dispensed by a turning operation. Such a helical dispensing mechanism is comprised of a retainer cylinder for retaining the rod-like cosmetic therein, a guide cylinder for inhibiting the turning motion of the retainer cylinder, a helical cylinder for causing a vertical movement of the retainer cylinder, as well as an outer case in the form of a combination of a plurality of cylindrical bodies, such as a sleeve, an outer cylinder, an intermediate cylinder, a cap, etc. Thus, Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-open Publication No. 56-136,608 discloses a structure which is provided with a helical groove in the inner wall of the outer cylinder in the form of a sleeve, wherein the sleeve is integrated with the helical cylinder thereby to reduce the number of components and hence the manufacturing cost.
Among other things, however, an engagement projection protruding from the retainer cylinder extends through a guide groove, which is elongate in the axial direction of the guide cylinder, so as to be engaged with the helical groove. Therefore, whenever the retainer cylinder is assembled into the container for red-like cosmetic, the engagement projection must be inserted into the guide groove and engaged with the helical groove, thereby necessitating a difficult assembly. Also, in recent years, measures have been taken so that the assembling operation or the container for rod-like cosmetic is performed automatically. However, from the viewpoint of automated assembly also, it is necessary to perform a positioning for inserting the engagement projection into the guide groove, and another positioning for engaging the engagement projection into the helical groove, and such positioning steps have been recognized as obstacles to the desired automation.